Big Brother Mystery Room
Big Brother: The Mystery Room is the fourth season of the RSF Franchise, and is based off of the American CBS competitive reality television series Big Brother. The season followed Survivor East vs West. 14 contestants participated in the season stylized after the North American version of Big Brother. The main twist of the season involved the Mystery Room in which each week a poll was open to the viewers who chose 1 lucky houseguest to enter the Mystery Room each week to earn a game changing power that could be used at any point in the game. But once a player entered the Mystery Room they were ineligible to do so again for the remainder of the season. In the end, BBlover96 defeated sarge455 by a vote of 4-3 to become the champion of Big Brother: The Mystery Room. Production Applications for Big Brother: The Mystery Room opened on January 8, 2011 and were open for roughly 6 days. Roughly 29 people applied for the season and 13 were initially cast with 1 spot left open for the Last Chance Poll. All players who applied and were not cast participated in the Last Chance Poll where the player who received the most votes in the poll would become the final player of the season. After 63 votes were cast, the winner of the Last Chance Poll with 18 votes was: |} The season occurred from early January 2011 to mid-February 2011. Notable Snubs The following players applied for the season but were not cast and would either make a future appearance in the RSF Franchise or had previously been a competitor on a former RSF Season: |} Cast |} Mystery Room Big Brother: The Mystery Room featured a twist in which each week all players were placed in a poll before the HoH competition that closed after nominations. The person with the most votes (2 people in Week 6) would enter the Mystery Room to earn a game changing power. When a player is chosen to enter the Mystery Room they are ineligible to enter the Mystery Room again. Once in the Mystery Room, players would choose 2 envelopes (out of 10 initially) and are given a short title about each power. They must then select 1 of the envelopes without fully knowing what each power was. The Mystery Room Powers were as follows: *The Power is in Your Hands: The holder of this power earns the right to cast the sole vote to evict for any eviction. They must inform the host while voting is going on and before the eviction thus not letting the voters know their votes will be nullified. *Saved by the Bell: If this player is evicted pre-jury then this power will flip the eviction decision keeping them in the game and thus evicting their fellow nominee. *Safety Net: This player can choose to use this in any week before the Head of Household competition and they will thus be safe from eviction for the week but will be ineligible to participate in any competitions this week (NOTE: My notes have made it unclear which week snels66 chose to use this) *Share the Love: The holder cannot be nominated for the week and will share the power of the Head of Household and get to make 1 of the initial nominations. *Three is the Magic Number: The holder can cast 3 eviction votes at any eviction they choose. *Neutralizer: This is used before any competition in which the holder can select another fellow player who cannot compete in the competition. *Diamond Power of Veto: A Veto to be used before the Eviction in which the holder can Veto a nomination and will be granted the power to name the replacement nominee. *Coup d'etat (NOT EARNED): The right to overthrow the Head of Household right before the Eviction and have the power to save one or both nominees and name any other player (minus the overthrown HoH and the POV winner) as a replacement nominee. *? (NOT EARNED): Allows the user to before any competition select only 1 other player who will compete against them in the competition making it a 1 on 1 competition. *? (NOT EARNED): ? Voting History Notes *''Note 1'' Due to sarge455's Mystery Room power, by receiving the majority of the votes to be evicted, the power flipped the eviction decision keeping him safe and evicting fellow nominee, Corn. *''Note 2'' Due to hinata0014's Mystery Room power, they were allowed to share the power of Head of Household and make 1 of the 2 initial nominations. *''Note 3'' Due to LilAngelBaby's Mystery Room power, they were allowed to cast 3 eviction votes this week as opposed to just 1. *''Note 4'' Due to BBlover96's Mystery Room power, all votes were nullified and he cast the sole vote to evict. Veto Players Subsequent Seasons :Bold indicates the contestant was a finalist on this RSF Season.